Wishes
by Jessica01
Summary: What happens when Kiya and Andros have a wish granted by an alien?
1. Chapter 1

Psycho Tangerine  
2006-11-26 . chapter 6

Wow, that was...confusing? So Kiya wants to live with Andros rather than Zhane? They were going to sacrifice Alpha without even a backwards glance? I hope he drops his motor oil into their drinks as soon as he gets the chance.

Slytherin-Angel44

Gotta love Andros. He's so sweet:P Well, he kinda took Kiya from Leo and Karone, but besides that, he's sweet, and they all ended up happy.

Well... considering how mean he was to Kiya, Breck sure traded himself for her easily. But I guess if he was already half evil, then he wouldn't have problems going all the way.

Was Carlos about to marry Katrina? So that would have made him Andros's uncle? Whoa... good thing everything went back to normal then, although the mental image that goes with Carlos being Andros's uncle is pretty funny.

Is this the end, or is there some more? It's a pretty cool story.

bballgurl4eva  
2005-10-24  
ch 2, reply

So far I'm loving it, so please update soon!

Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow  
2005-10-24  
ch 2, reply

Okay, I finally managed to find time to read this... School has been murder on me and I've had a lot on my mind, so I've been really busy. Really sorry I didn't read earlier.

It's good, seeing you're a starting writer. Just one advise, try to make the chapters a bit longer and only put up one chapter at a time. And, oh gosh! It's dedicated to ME! I am SO honoured! ME, who has no idea why she was put in that stupid world, inspired this wonderful story. I swear this plot is great.

Can't wait to find out what happens next and where that lion took Kiya. Update soon!

Love,  
AH/AY

Phantom Rogue  
2005-10-10  
ch 3, reply

Poor Kiya! Wow, you should really be careful what you wish for. Andros better save her. :P

**Wishes**

**Rated: K**

**Summary: **What happens when Kiya and Andros have a wish granted by an alien?

**Disclaimer:** Everything, except the non-rangers, belongs to Disney. I do not own "Twinkle, twinkle little star". I do not own Coke. I made up a new Astronema.

**Chapter One**

Kiya was asleep in Andros' arms. They were on the couch. Andros sat diagonally on the couch. He lay his head down after situating himself so that he could. He closed his eyes. Kiya was at his and Ashley's house because Ashley had invited her to stay the week. Her children-Vera, Andrew, and Atarah, - were at different summer camps. They would only be gone a week. Alexandria and Alexander were, of course, still at home, being only one month old. Shall we sneak a peek into the cousin's dreams? Lets.

Kiya was dreaming about the orphanage. She had been thinking of it a lot lately. Not that she missed it.

Andros was dreaming of the Space Rangers and his Uncle Breck and Aunt Katrina.

Suddenly, their dreams were interrupted by a green alien about the size of a two-week-old human baby.

"Greetings from the planet Vonox, Earthlings. I am Gabon. I have chosen to come to your planet to grant you each two wishes. What will they be?"

Kiya asked "Can we save one until later?"

"Yes, my dear Earthling child, you may. When you want to use your last wish, you just have to call my name."

"I wish my Mom and Dad were still alive, but that I still know Karone, Leo, and their kids."

Gabon snapped his fingers.

"It is as you wish."

He went to Andros' dream.

"Greetings, Earth male. Your two wishes are?"

"I want to save one like Kiya is doing. My first wish is that not only will I still be a Ranger, but that my Uncle Breck and Aunt Katrina were also Rangers. And that my family lived with me."

Gabon snapped his fingers.

"It is as you wish. When you want to use your second wish, just call my name."

He disappeared.

Andros woke up. He still had his cousin in his arms, but he was on the Megaship.

_I wonder... Are Uncle Breck and Aunt Katrina here?_

He moved Kiya to the foot of the bed, gently. He got up, left the room, and went up the hall. He looked everywhere. He found his uncle on the bridge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Hey, Uncle Breck. Have you seen the others?"

"The girls are down on Earth, shopping or something. I don't know about Darnell, Leland, Leonard, Leo, Carlos, or TJ. Andrew and Alexander are supposed to be napping."

"Thanks. Everything alright?"

"Yes. Have you seen Kiya?"

"She's at the foot of my and Ashley's bed, napping."

"Thanks, son." His uncle went to his nephew's room.

"Kiya Jessica Vulcan, you get off that bed this instant!"

Kiya bolted upright.

She turned around and looked at her father. She had a feeling she shouldn't run and hug him.

"Dad!"

"Don't you 'Dad' me. You KNOW you don't deserve to sleep on a bed. Now go sleep on your floor like I've taught you!"

He stormed out. Kiya sat on the bed, confused. _I don't deserve to sleep on a bed?_ She thought. _What does he mean? Is Mom the same way?_

She decided to go and sleep on her floor like she had been told- and apparently taught-to do.

She was right next door to her cousins.

She put her hand on the pad beside the door. It slid open. She looked at her room. The only sign that a person lived there was a pillow on the floor. There was a bookcase full of books. Kiya knew- somehow- that her mother was to thank for both the pillow and the books. So her mother did not treat her like her father did. The walls were bare; there was no bed, and only a flashlight to be used for reading. There was a bare bulb hanging from the ceiling, which had automatically come on when the door opened. _What will I do when the batteries in the flashlight burn out?_ She asked herself. _Does Dad treat Mom the same way he treats me? Surely not._ She went to the pillow. The door had slid closed as soon as she had moved out of the doorway. She didn't lie down. She was no longer tired.

_Surely I have some clothes_. The light had gone off when the door closed. She picked up the flashlight and turned it on. She saw a closet, went over, and opened it. She saw some threadbare clothes hanging up. She concentrated on Andros. _Andros, please come to my room and see how Dad makes me live. I never knew he could be so mean to his own daughter._ There was a knock at the door. Kiya went over and opened it, using the same method she had used to open it so that she could get in. It was Andros.

"I got your message." He looked around the room.

"He can't do this to my cousin. I can't let him."

"But what can you do besides wasting your second wish?"

"Kiya, if it makes you happy, it isn't wasted."

"Gabon! I want use my second wish now!"

The alien appeared.

"Yes, Earth male?"

"I wish Kiya's father would treat her better."

"Oh, but I'm afraid I can't do that, Earth male. He has to wish to change himself first. Or his wife may. But you can wish for her to be an orphan again."

"Thanks, Gabon. I'll think about it."

Gabon disappeared. _I can't lose my aunt and uncle again_. _But what about the way my uncle treats his daughter? What about what I told Kiya about her father wanting to live to see her grow up? Would my aunt stand for this? Does she know how my uncle treats her only daughter? Why does he treat her like this? Is he taking his anger out on her for not being a boy and therefore can't carry on the family name? I'm carrying on the family name with Andrew, Alexander, and Darnell._ Andros decided to speak to his uncle.

_But if he calls her trash, I swear I will not be held responsible for what I'll do. _

Alexander woke up and started crying. Andros hurried to take care of his youngest son.

_On Earth_... The girls were out an outlet mall. They all had bags. Ashley was pushing a stroller with Alexandria in it, next to several bags.

"I wonder how Andros and the boys are doing?" Ashley asked.

"I hope Breck isn't abusing Kiya." Katrina said.

"Andros can handle him." Karone said.

"But can he handle Breck and take care of Andrew and Alexander at the same time?"

"TJ and Carlos are both there, they can help." Atarah said.


	3. Chapter 3

Carlos came out of the Stimu deck, wiping his face with a towel. He went down the hall, and poked his head into Alexander's room, where Andros, having changed Alex's diaper, was walking and singing.

"How I wonder what you are."

He turned around and saw Carlos.

"Look, there's Uncle Carlos." He said to his son, who laughed.

"Hey, 'los, could you do me a favor and look in on Kiya and make sure my uncle isn't abusing her or anything?"

"Of course, 'dros." The young man said.

"I love Kiya. I'll do anything for her." He said, as he went to Kiya's room. He walked up as Breck Vulcan was yelling at his daughter.

"You'll never be worth anything! Why didn't we just leave you at the hospital! Why did your mother insist on bringing you home! You're worthless! You were worthless as a baby and you're even more worthless as a teen-ager!"

Carlos put himself between Kiya and her father.

"She may be worthless to you, but to us, she's worth more than gold! Why do you insist on belittling her!"

"Belittling her? I' m trying to make her realize that I never wanted her! When she was born, I only acted happy to fool the doctors!"

"I know you never wanted me! Who says I want to go on living here with an abusive father?" Kiya yelled. "If I could, I'd run away and never see you again!"

"You can! You have a morpher!" (How else can they leave the Megaship?)

"Fine! You'll be sorry if you never see me again!" Kiya yelled.

She stormed to her closet, got out her red bag, (red is her favorite color) and put all of her clothes in it. She got her underwear off of the closet floor, and put them in the bag. She grabbed the bag and went to the work bay. She went back to her room, and got her two water bottles. She went back to the work bay. She started getting food out of the Synthron (Syntron?)It was already wrapped in plastic. She got several glasses of Coke and poured it in her water bottles. TJ came up behind her. "What are you doing? Why are you wearing your Astromorpher?"

"I'm running away. I can't go on living with an abusive father. He's never hit me, but he is emotionally abusive. I'm afraid it's only a matter of time before he starts hitting me."

"You think running away is the answer?"

"I don't see another way. I'll miss you, Mom, Ashley, Leo, Karone, Darnell. Leonard, Cassie, Atarah, Vera, Andrew, Alexander, Alexandria..."

"I get the picture. You'll miss everyone except your father."

"Exactly."

"Why don't I talk to your father and see if I can't find out why he's so emotionally abusive?"

"Carlos has already tried."

"He couldn't get anywhere?"

"No, sir." Kiya wiped her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's okay, Kiya. I'm sure we'll work it out."

"Well. Until you do, don't expect to see me around here. You can call me on my Astromorpher."

Kiya got through with getting ready to run away. She opened her Astromorpher and pressed a button. There was a flash of white light and she was gone. Her father came in.

"Is that waste of human life gone?" he asked TJ.

"You ran your own daughter off."

"Good riddance."

**On Earth... **Kiya had teleported to the park. She sat under a tree to think things over. _I can't go back home. I don't know anyone on Earth. I suppose I could use my second wish and end this reality _Just then, she heard people screaming. She looked up. People were running away. _What's this? _She wondered. She stood up and moved toward where everyone was running from.

She saw gelatinous ooze forming into a monstrous lion. She started to back away. It came running up to her. It knelt on the ground, as if it were inviting her to climb up. Suddenly, a saddle appeared on its back. Kiya still backed away. Just as suddenly as the saddle had appeared on the monster lions back, Kiya turned around and saw a green light descending from the heavens. It struck her, but did not hurt. She felt herself being lifted and moved toward the lion. As soon as she was on its back, she felt the lion jump toward heaven. She grabbed the lion's mane, which was now, like the rest of the beast, solid. Her astromorpher fell off. She was afraid. _Oh, why didn't I listen to TJ and stay on the Megaship?" _she asked herself.


	5. Chapter 5

"Incoming transmission from unknown source." D.E.C.A. said.

The girls had come back and been told that Kiya had run away.

"On screen, D.E.C.A." Andros said.

The message was from someone who had short red hair and wore leather.

"Greetings, Rangers. I am the new Astronema. Unlike the old Astronema, I was born into an evil family."

"What do you want?" Katrina demanded.

"I would like to trade Kiya," she stepped aside to show Kiya suspended above a vat of green goop "for the surrender of your team."

"No." Andros said.

"How about just one of your team mates, then?"

"How about a human you could train to be evil?" TJ suggested.

"Gabon! I want to use my second wish now! I wish New Astronema didn't exist!" Andros yelled.

"I'm afraid I can't interfere with the forces of evil. I should have explained that."

"Yes, you should have."


	6. Chapter 6

"No, he shouldn't have. He works for me." Astronema said.

"Don't worry, Kiya, We'll find a way to get you free." Andros said.

"Let's have negotiations in Angel Grove Park." New Astronema said.

"By the picnic tables." Carlos said.

"When?"

"Let's say an hour." Andros said.

"Done. See you Earthlings then. I shall keep Kiya safe until we reach an agreement." The screen went black. Katrina turned to her nephew.

"What do you have planned?"

"We WILL give someone up. Just not a Ranger."

"Who do you have in mind?" Katrina asked.

"Not your uncle. Kiya needs a father."

"Alpha. And Kiya doesn't need an abusive father. I can be her father, if you just want a male presence. We have the room here. And Carlos and TJ can also be her father."

"True. But what about my needs?"

"You don't need to live in the fear that your husband will start abusing you, as well."

"As for any other needs..." Carlos started.

"No, Carlos. I'm not interested in a younger man." Katrina said.

"You want a man with more experience?"

**A/N:** Nothing sexual being implied here. Not on purpose.

"No. I just need a man who can provide for his family."

"Younger men can do that, too."

"Oh, really? Have you ever worked before?"

"Yes. I moved to Angel Grove from Reefside, where I worked at a Youth Center."

"Oh? And what did you do?"

"Closed the place up, served drinks and food, ran the cash registrar."

"Okay, so you have work experience."

"Yes, I do."

"Look, Aunt Katrina, if you don't want to give Uncle Breck to the evil guys, you don't have to. We can give them Alpha. No one's really attached to him, anyway." Andros said.

"We can't give up Alpha. He's the only on who can operate the controls when we're on Earth." Cassie said.

"I can operate them, Cassie." D.E.C.A. said.

'You can? Then you don't need Alpha?"

"No. We can give him up."

"Where is Alpha?"

"Recharging. After this, he won't need to recharge for two days."

"Okay. We have thirty minutes to decide." TJ pointed out.

Breck walked in.

"What's going on here?"

"Astronema has demanded the surrender of our team or just a single member to get Kiya back safe and sound, or she will become part of her evil force for good." Cassie explained.

"I'll do it." He said.

"How did she get Kiya in the first place?" Andrew asked.

Cassie took him aside and explained everything.

"And she wants a member of the team in exchange for her?" Andrew is very smart for a seven-year-old.

"Yes."

"Breck, you mean you would do that for your daughter?" Katrina asked.

"No, not for Kiya, for myself. To become the evil man I always knew I could be."

They teleported to the park, by the picnic tables.

They only waited two minutes. There was a green flash.

"Hello, Rangers."

"Dros! Mamma! Cassie! Vera! Ashley! Karone! Atarah!"

They didn't bring Andrew because they thought it might get "ugly".

"Kiya, baby doll!" Karone and Katrina both called.

"I see you have a human male to trade for her." New Astronema said.

"He's my father. He's an evil man. He always belittles me." Kiya said.

"Good. So you won't have to submerged in the goop all the way."

**A/N**: Remember the green goop I mentioned in the last chapter? That turns people evil.

"Your darling daughter would have been. And apparently Gabon must be as well."

"That harness gives you such a wedgie." Kiya said.

"On the count of three, we'll switch." Andros said. Cassie had left. Now she came back with Kiya's Astromorpher and bag.

Andros counted.

"One...

Two...

Three!"

New Astronema threw Kiya forward. Kiya ran to her mother.

"Mom!" She hugged her mother's waist. Her father was given to the "Dark Side".

They all teleported away.

**Later on the Megaship, in Andros' bedroom**... Kiya and Andros were talking.

"I knew you'd save me. But in the back of my mind, something was telling me that the message would be the last time I saw you." Kiya admitted.

"I was afraid that the New Astronema wouldn't take your father, and would demand a real Ranger instead." Andros admitted.

"You know, I've been thinking, maybe one of us should wish things back to the way it was before we met Gabon. I mean, maybe things are just supposed to be that way." Kiya said.

"You're right. But instead of having you go back to Karone and Leo, I want it to be so that Ashley and I adopted you." Andros said.

"I mean, I know you're happy with them, but I just want you to be my daughter. Going through this together has made me realize that I want you to be around to be a good example to the twins."

"Alright. Whatever you want."

"Promise me you won't use your second wish to un-do it."

"Promise."

"Gabon! I'm ready to use my second wish now!" Andros called.

Gabon came.

"The new Astronema hasn't dipped me in the goop yet."

"I wish for things to be the way they were right before we met you, except I want it to have been Ashley and me who adopted Kiya."

"And I wish that you would be free from all evil for the rest of your life."

Gabon snapped his fingers twice.

"It is as you two wish."

Kiya opened her eyes. She was back on the couch with Andros. Ashley walked into the room.

"Hi...Mom."

"Hi, Kiya, darling."

_So it wasn't just a dream_, Kiya thought as she got off the couch.

Andros woke up, too.

"Umph." He mumbled.

"You know, Andy..." Kiya started, turning back to him, "Ever since I found out that you and Karone were my cousins, I've looked up to you as a father figure. I know Leo and Karone adopted me before you made your second wish, but I've always seen you as a father. I think it's the relationship."

"I know, Kiya. I've always seen you as more than a cousin, biologically, and a niece legally."

Kiya left to practice her telekinesis.


End file.
